Nobility and Pirates
by Overland Haddock
Summary: Hetalia/Nyotalia story. Hope u guys enjoy and I hope u guys accept it! Fem!America/AmeliaXU.K./Aurthur. Side pairings: AmeliaXFrancis (Fem!AmericaXFrance) Fem!America and Canada are related in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is my 1st Hetalia/Nyotalia story. Don't know where the story will go BUT! I hope it's enjoyed! Plz review. This was a collaboration with **__****__**Morgiana Fujiwara or Poke Tekken Critic. She gave me the idea and wrote some of it. ENJOY! ~**_

* * *

Amelia sat in her bed. Her eyes focused on the words in her book. Only a candle was lit to show the words better. She just had to distract her mind from the excitement held within her. Her brother was finally coming back from his hunting trip. She couldn't wait to see her twin again.

Just then, a knock came from her door to reveal a maid peeking into her room. "Comfortable, Miss?" She questioned. Amelia nodded. The maid bowed her head as she silently closed the door behind her.

Her eyes returned back to her book, her eyes scanning the book's contents intensely. After finishing the chapter, Amelia glanced at the clock. 11:55. Matthew's arrival was expected in 5 minutes. Sighing, she laid her book down on her nightstand. As she got up to leave, she heard the loud sound of crashing glass right behind her. As she turned to look what it was, all she saw was a black figure coming towards her before her vision went dark.

* * *

Matthew had finally arrived home. He was elated to be back home. He could finally get to see his sister again! He had missed her dearly. Oh how he longed for the feel of her arms wrapped around him in a warm, comforting hug. Oh how he missed her shining ocean blue eyes and her playful smile. Matthew loved his sister more than anything in the world. Tonight, he would let her know that. As he entered the mansion, he noticed the entire staff frantically calling Amelia's name. He ran up to to the nearest maid and asked why everyone was shouting his beloved sister's name.

"Sir Matthew! Lady Amelia! She has gone missing!"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER HAS GONE MISSING!?" Sir George slammed his fist on the armrest of his self-proclaimed throne, demanding answers from his adviser.

"Lord George, it appears the glass window in her room has been shattered from the outside and several items from her room seem to have been stolen. Also, other rooms within the mansion also have broken glass scattered on the floor and have also been raided. We did manage to notice a shotgun scattered amongst shards of glass." the adviser paused his report to look at his master before continuing. "We showed the shotgun to several of our gunmen and sailors and they both have said the same thing. _Pirates_."

* * *

"Oh vraiment? Mon petit lys a été kidnappé par des pirates?" Prince Francis turned his attention away from the glowing moon to his royal advisor at the sudden news.

"It appears so, Prince. She seems to have been kidnapped during a pirate raid in the middle of the night." he reported.  
"Hmm… then why isn't anyone doing anything about it? If they don't have the resources to do so, that's fine because I can just send out our sh-" the prince was cut off when he noticed the gloom look on his adviser's face. "Qu'Est-ce que c'est?"

The advisory cleared his throat before speaking, "My Prince, upon further investigation, the culprit has been confirmed. Unfortunately, it is not the average pirates that pulled of this heist. Captain Arthur Kirkland and his crew are responsible for the kidnapping of Amelia Felicity Jones."

A grim look cast upon Prince Francis's face as he turned to shout at the sea in the distance, "Arthur Kirkland, aller en enfer! Je vais personnellement sortir et vous tuer une fois pour toutes!"

* * *

_**Morgiana Fujiwara's Notes:**_

_*** Lot's of fun colabing with Overland Haddock! Be sure to check out my page too at ~morgianafugiwara**_

_***Want a language translation for this fic? You can find it on my page!**_

_*** Here are the translations to the French phrases:**_

_**Oh vraiment? Mon petit lys a été kidnappé par des pirates? - Oh really? My little lily has been kidnapped by pirates?**_

_**Qu'Est-ce que c'est? - What is it?**_

_**Arthur Kirkland, aller en enfer! Je vais personnellement sortir et vous tuer une fois pour toutes! - Arthur Kirkland, go to hell! I will personally go out and kill you once and for all!**_

_***See you next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Alright. Here's ch2. Run down ~ Amelia - Fem!America, Arthur - Britain, Matthew - Canada, Feliciana - Fem!Italy, Ludwig - Germany, Roderich - Austria, Elizabeta - Hungary. Got it? Ok! Onward! ~ Don't forget to review! ~**_

* * *

When Amelia finally regained her bearings, she was shocked to find herself on a pirate ship. 'Aw man,' Amelia thought, seeing as she couldn't be understood with something covering her mouth. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, it wasn't a horribly worn down ship. The boarding look freshly new and nothing seemed out of place. 'What a neat bull ship, eh?' Her thoughts were interrupted with the feeling of someone putting her down and the cloth being removed from her mouth. "Who is responsible for this?!" She then yelled,"I demand-"

"Will you shut your trap?!" a voice from behind her scolded. Amelia looked behind her and saw a man tapping his foot impatiently, just waiting for her to be silent. Her face grew irritated and horrified when she figured out who it was.

"Captain Arthur Kirkland," She muttered, trying her best to keep on a poker face. The captain bowed mockingly in return.

"Lady Amelia Felicia Jones." He said. "Welcome to my ship." He announced to her with broad arms and a sneer.

"What do you want with me, Arthur?" Amelia questioned, crossing her arms. Arthur laughed at her naive question as he grabbed Amelia's arm and dragged her to his quarters. When they arrived, he dragged her in and closed the door with a slam. "What was the meaning of that?!" Amelia yelled,"What is the meaning of any of this?!" Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose as he groaned. "You don't get it," He said,"Do you Miss Jones?" Amelia warily shook her head. "I've captured you, to get to French-y," He boasted.

"What would do want with Francis?" Amelia questioned. Arthur's face grew dark.

"That's my business," Arthur answered. "Now get changed. You won't be wearing those dresses on this ship." He then turned and left the room before Amelia could even protest against it. She spotted folded clothes on a small cedar table. Sighing, Amelia went over and tried them on. They were comfortable. And she had to admit they worked well with her complexion.

She guess she'd have to make do with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Jones' Estate, Matthew rushed about the house. He would get back his sister at all cost. He was all over the place, assigning and earning men and women from allying countries to form an army to get Amelia back.

"Miss Amelia has gone missing?" Feliciana questioned with a look of surprise and grief written all over her face. She and Ludwig happened to be passing by from neighboring lands. Feliciana and Amelia had been very good friends.

Matthew nodded,"She's been taken by pirates!" Feliciana gasped. "Pirates?!" She panicked,"Ludwig! We have to help Matthew!" Ludwig solemnly nodded in agreement as he and Feliciana saluted to Matthew and hurried home to prepare.

Matthew was overjoyed. He didn't even notice some other people of different nationalities walk up to him. Seeing the curious looks on their face, Matthew was about to explained till' one man called out from the crowd.

"What happened?" Roderich questioned.

"Amelia has been captured," Matthew paused before lowering his tone. "By pirates."

"No, no!" Elizabeta fretted,"We must go find her." she turned to the crowd to hear roars of agreement. Elizabeta nodded as she turned to face Matthew. "What next?"

With a bright and hopeful look on his face, he commanded, "First," Matthew instructed,"We need an army."

* * *

_**Morg's Notes ~**_

So here's part 2! Hope ya'll enjoyed! Our French prince shall show up next chapter so be sure to stayed tune! Be sure to check out my writings and the Spanish translation on my page at /~morgianafugiwara. 


End file.
